Blood ties
by deathmark38
Summary: Double D is just a normal high school kid, the guy that just fit in wherever he went with his two best friends Eddy skipper and Ed Gould. But with a secret past of his family and a wild animal that is killing livestock and people are disappearing Edd Jackson needs answers and with his weird abilities that are getting out of control he will become what his nightmares are made of.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers this is my third book Ed, Edd, n Eddy this is a inspiration from Ed the slayers and Were Ed's and please give those authors their respect as they wrote great fanfics. so please review like and check out my other fanfic for your pleasing. So on with the show….

Thinking: _hello_

Talking: hello

Anything/other: _**hello**_

3

2

1

0

half as long and twice as bright : 1996

A grey and blue house stood over a small hill in the mountains of Washington. What looked like a Wedding as a good hundred or more people were around in formal weir. Lights danced around the house in decorations. Peoples laughter and children's joy rang through the dark woods as the forest was dead silent un-aware to the guest of the house. Two men stood on top of a balcony looking over the party. "I have to say little brother this was a good day." A man with a rough beard tall and tan his hair combed back almost to his shoulders light green eyes showing wisdom and fire.

"Yeah it was is the baby still asleep." Asked the other man looking away from the party. "yeah he is just tuckered out." the man said. The little brother was a couple inches shorter his brown hair buzzed cut in a army marines way. His shoulder broad as his blue dark eyes scanned around. "Yeah its crazy thinking he is already a year old." the little brother said smiling.

"yeah me and Kara are happy with everything, the wedding was amazing and with the baby being here its just perfect." The older brother said smirking at the full moon. The little brother then pulled out a bottle and two glasses "cheers to life big bro and to the best of times." he said pouring the wine. "cheers Zack and thank you I know I haven't been their much since mom and dad died but I just want to say Im glad you're here." The older brother said to Zack.

Zack smiled before chugging down the wine. "don't sweat it Michel I'm just happy to see everyone back together." then the sound of a large blood curdling howl was heard through the party everyone went dead quiet and still. Michel dropped the glass and looked at Zack and instantly they ran down stairs to the gun case full of weapons. Zack past him running into the court yard and yelling "Everyone grabbed a gun or cross bow! The other half take the children to the safe room now!" he yelled everyone complied.

The children ran as a couple of adults and teens helped them into some sort of secrete panic room. Zack ran into the living room were everyone who was getting ready for the fight a head was loading up. "Zack catch you and me are taking point." Michel tossed a silver looking axe to Zack who twirled it with perfection. Zack turned to his brother as Michel kissed his bride and mother of his son.

"Zack if anything happens to me promise to take care of Kara and my son." Michel said pulling out a straight sword it blade silver a red line going down the blade a knuckle protector with spikes of a grey metal shining as the lights switched off. "Everyone get ready their already surrounded us." Zack yelled looking around the dark forest for any sign of movement. "Hey Zack half as long." Michel said smiling. "And twice as bright brother, lets show these beasts what happens when you crash this family's wedding." Zack growled as the sound of movement came in front of them.

Then 20 or so fast moving objects came running out of the forest Zack twirled the axe in a arc close lining one of the figures he pulled back the blade from the creatures gut and hammered the spiked end into is face. Guns shot rang out and the cry's of both men and beast after what seemed like hours to the brothers. Zack turned as a grey figure ran to his brother. Zack tried to scream but he saw Kara run and get clawed away as Michel stabbed the beast in its thigh.

Zack screamed No as it cut up slashing Michel's chest making him fly into the house. Zack ran after the beast as it crashed into the house. Zack jumped through the window and looked in the empty house as the dark shadows moved. The sound of crying came from the safe room Zack ran seeing it was ripped open seven inches of reinforced steel showed this monsters strength. But the beast smashed through him and ran into the shadows. The sound of crying was getting closer and closer to Zack as he looked up seeing his nephew in the hand of the best as it seemed to stick into the roof and wall.

Zack anger grew as the beast slid its finger down the baby's clothes "Hey over hear you son of a bitch." Zack yelled throwing the axe at its feet not wanting to hit the baby. The beast tried to jump away only falling down as one of its legs became severed. Zack ran forward jumping catching the baby who the beast dropped. Zack rolled and held the baby carefully. The baby cried as the beast got up wobbling.

Zack saw It come at him surprising the man he covered the baby hearing the sound of flesh being ripped. But he felt no pain with all his strength he looked up seeing the beast its chest impaled with a grey metal sword a red line going down the blade. Michel his face glaring at the coughing beast. Michel pulled out the sword and spun cutting its head off. Zack ran as his brother fell to the ground as Zack turned him over his brothers eyes were dull showing no fire or wisdom only blank.

Zack's eyes watered as stinging tears came down his face he looked up seeing the rest of the group push the things back a fire had started and dead slayed everywhere. The baby cried harder as Zack rocked him back and forth. Seeing something that disturbed him small dots of blood was on the baby's face near his mouth. "Oh god no please No some one get me the serum now!" Zack yelled but no one answered as they ran over to the forest to help drive them back or helping the wounded.

Zack got up and grabbed his brothers sword and went to the top stairs into his room he opened a case and pulled out a bottle of a red liquid he poured it into the baby mouth it took it pleasantly. Zack knew that it was to late and the tears got worse he then knew what had to be done but as he looked at the baby his eyes that were pure black turned to its ocean green. Zack looked at the baby his eyes widening . "By the gods." Zack looked at the bottle before standing up walking out of the house and to his sister in law her body shredded up. As he looked at her she then popped forward her eyes pure black eyes her teeth longer like the animal they had hunted before hand.

15 years later in Peach Creek Montana

A teen around the age of 16 stood up from his bed his face was covered in sweat. The boys breathing was long as if being in a nightmare. The alarm clock rang and started to blare. The boy sighed then threw the blankets from his bed and stepped forward to his wall. He flicked a switch and five lights beamed across his room leaving barely any shadows. "I need to stop eating pizza before going to bed." The teen said shaking his head.

The alarm still going on the teen grabbed it and walked to the door. As he opened it a taller figure stood in front of him a man with a shaggy hair style and rough beard with dark blue eyes looked at him in concern. 'Good morning to you too Eddward." The man was holding a newspaper and a mug full of dark coffee steaming in the cold air of the house.

"Oh hey dad sorry the alarm was getting annoying." Eddward said smiling sheepishly. "Is that a reason to throw it out then." The man grabbed it and turned it off. "Just wanted to say happy birthday kido and also your going to be late for school." Eddward grabbed the alarm clock and it was 7:25 school started at 8:05 the bus left early today "Shit Dad why didn't you wake me up!" Eddward yelled running into his room. The man chuckled before walking down the stairs and looked at the portraits of him and Eddward of with his brother.

And he frowned at this he got to the kitchen hearing the sound of the shower going he pulled out a vile that held a red liquid. The man poured it into a water and stirred it around it disappeared and the man sighed before un-folding the news paper and started to read. When the sound of the shower being shut off the sounds of a struggle and the quick steps down the stairs he held out the water and it was grabbed quick and chugged down as Eddward raced into the fridge and got a stiff looking paper bag.

"See you dad! I'll be at Eddy's later." Eddward yelled snatching a backpack by the front door and closing the door loudly. "See you later." the man whispered a sad smile traced his lips. "I hope your proud of him Michel he turned out pretty well if I don't say so my self." The man realized hi was talking to himself and shook his head before drinking more of his coffee.

Eddward raced through a ally way of wood fences, he hopped over a small metal fence and ran through a small park passing two small 10 year olds having a free day probably. "Hi Double D!" they both yelled. Double D waved and jumped over the fence in front of him turning left to another ally way seeing a bus waiting for people to get on.

"WAIT UP!" Double D yelled running faster Double D slid to a stop as the bus started to move away. Then the sounds of someone yelling "Hey stop Sock heads right there!" the bus stopped as Double D ran up to the door and smiled nervously before walking in. "Jezz sock head late for once huh?" Double D rolled his eyes but smiled. "You're the one to talk Eddy, Wait where s Ed?" Eddy shrugged and pulled out a phone "I think he got sick and stayed home to watch movies.

"That's Ed for you." Double D sighed looking out the window Eddy nodded then smiled "So you gong to grow some manhood and ask her." Double D's eyes widened and blushed as Eddy cracked up. "What did you do to Ed to know that?" Double D accused pointing at Eddy with a glare. "Hahaha(sigh) I just got him five jaw breakers and a new movie."

Double D sighed defeated, "Well Eddy I don't think I am going to ask her yet I mean come on." Eddy nodded disapprovingly "Come on nothing you got a better chance then shovel chin dude." Double D laughed at the nick name. "What did you call me squirt.' Eddy looked up seeing a teen in a red and white peach creek foot ball jersey and a red cap.

"A Kevin good to see you." Double D said trying to be polite. "Shove it Double Dweeb, squirt you want that face of your to get uglier then shut the hell up." Double D sighed but kept quiet. "Still would be better then your daddy's boy." Double D looked at Eddy in shock Kevin turned around throwing a punch only nailing double D.

_**after bus incident **_

"Come on double D it was just a accident." Double D glared at Eddy a bruise was placed on his left cheek around his neck. "You just had to egg him on didn't you." Double D slammed his locker a large science book in his hands. "Come on Double D hell it's already getting smaller you heal faster any way." Eddy tried to apologize.

"Just forget it alright come on we need to get to class." Double D opened the door letting Eddy go first when the smell of velvet reached his nose. Double D looked over seeing Nazz closing her locker and head his way. "Hey double D thanks for holding the door." Double D nodded and walked right behind her. Double D sat by a smiling Eddy.

"See told yeah." Double D rolled his eyes and tried to listen but a small sound was whistling in his ears. "Hey Eddy you hear that." Double D whispered to Eddy "No I don't hear anything." Eddy looked around seeing no one using anything. "Probably nothing." Double D said going back to writing notes.

After the class was over Eddy and Double D walked to the field were Gym was to happen next. "Morning ladies and guys today were just going to do a lap around the tack then some stations." The class groaned but started to run around the track Double D was in the front with five others. They got done it good time Double D waited for Eddy to get there.

"Hey guys I need to go get some papers have a free day do whatever." The coach ran off to the building leaving the class to themselves. "Who's up for some soccer." Most of every one ran to the field to play the others started to play dodge ball. "Hey double D over here!"

Double D kicked the soccer ball to Eddy who slid in for a goal. The team cheered and laughed running back to the other side to play defense. "Hey Kevin bet you couldn't hit Double dweeb." Another kid from kevins team said handing him a rubber dodge ball. "Sure man, I could hit sock head." Kevin boasted spinning the dodge ball on his finger he waited.

Double D stole the ball and started running to the goal every one behind him. "HEY double Dweeb!" Edd turned seeing a red dodge ball heading towards him. Out of pure reflex Double D kicked up the soccer ball giving another smashing kick heading right for Kevin. The soccer ball smashed away the dodge ball and nailed Kevin right in the gut knocking him back the wind knocked out of him.

Everyone was silent as Double D stood still then out of nowhere Eddy yelled. "Goal!" the class started to laugh as did double D who was nervous of the angry looking Kevin. "Nice shoot sock head never knew you had it in you." Eddy laughed running grabbing the ball and kicking it across the field. Double D looked over seeing Nazz giving a small smiled and wave he blushed but smiled and waved back.

"Double D heads up!' Eddy yelled Double D saw the ball curve at his feet with a small kick he gave it to a unprotected guard who got another goal.

_**lunch**_

Eddy and Double D sat at a round table a plate of mystery meat on their plates. "I miss Ed right about now." Eddy whined stabbing his fork into the meat. the fork was then swallowed into the meat. Eddy and Edd looked at each other before dumping the meat in the trash next to them. "I lost my appetite." Double D added looking around the same whistling sound coming to his ears.

"You hearing it again sock head." Eddy asked taking a drink of orange soda. "Yeah I have know idea what it is though." "Hey guys what up." Double D and Eddy looked over seeing Johnny 2x4. "Johnny boy what up." Eddy and johnny butted fist and smiled. "I heard what happened at gym." Eddy smiled and nodded giving Double D a small smile. "Yep sock head here is a pro kicker."

Johnny smiled. Double D looked johnny over seeing how much both Eddy and Johnny had changed. Johnny lost plank to termites only thing left as a wood shard that he wore as a neckless and his bald head was still the same yet more hair if that possible. Eddy was taller hair was longer and spiked he wore shorts more often and his old yellow jacket was replaced by a white and orange Hoodie.

"Hello sock headed Ed boy and no neck Ed boy and a hello to you wood shard Johnny." The three watched as a large built blue haired farmer boy sat down besides Eddy. "Rolf good to see you as well." Double D said politely Eddy gave a piece sign and johnny a small wave. "Can you belive they would feed this filth of meat to us." Rolf glared at the meat stabbing it. "That's why I pack a lunch." Johnny smiled showing a paper bag.

Witch was grabbed from behind. "Hey!" Johnny yelled turning around seeing Kevin walk away laughing scarfing down the lunch. "Ass hole." Eddy murmured. Double D felt like his ears were about to pop but shook his head of it. Then the sight of the coach whistling around the track at some class mates just made him shake his head harder.

"So guy you here about the animal slaughter at Lemon brook." Johnny asked rubbing the plank shard, "Rolf had heard of this yes, the animals were ripped to shreds like cattle to a butcher only more of a mess." Double D looked at Eddy who had the same face of disgust. "Yeah they say that the animal or person either had claws big and sharp enough to cut through bones or had a chainsaw." Johnny added.

"Can you two cut it out I've got a good enough picture in my head." Double D said rubbing his temples Eddy sighed looking at the time he stood up and stretched. "Well boys time to get going we got art next sock head top floor." Edd nodded and said his good byes and walked with Eddy to art.

_**end of the day.**_

Double D walked down the hall's Eddy had gotten detention leaving him alone to go to the Cul-Da-Sac. The sound of everyone grabbing and shuffling was annoying to Double D as his head was pounding enough. Edd turned around seeing a familiar sight. "Hey double D I wondered if it would be alright if I walked with you back to the Cul-Da-Sac everyone's pretty much gone." Double D was speechless.

"Um Sure Nazz why not..Um wait what about Kevin I thought he usually takes you home?" Double D asked Nazz smiled and nodded. "Yeah but he got Foot try outs today so you don't mind?" Double D smiled and grabbed his bag. "Lead the way." (Alright the bus only comes in the mornings because of budget.) Double D got the smell of lavender again as they walked the trail to the Peach creek.

"So Double D what was up with the whole soccer thing?" Double D blushed a bit but shrugged it off " Just reflex I saw the ball coming at me so I just reacted." Nazz looked him over getting another blush Nazz giggled and looked around. Double D smiled at how she had changed Puberty was good for her not being a pervert or anything. Her hair was longer her blue eyes got darker and her skin more tanned. Her clothes changed as well she usually wore a deep green and grey pants and shirt with a hoodie on every other day.

"Double D hello." Edd looked at her his head was frozen "You alright you stopped for some reason." Double D rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Its nothing sorry just thinking that's all." Nazz smiled and the two kept walking un-knowing of the red eyes beast that watched their every move.

"So Nazz how's the high school party schedule looking?" Double D asked trying to make a conversation, "Oh good me and the girls are thinking of doing the Halloween dance at that old mansion by the Cul-Da-Sac." Double D nodded smiling. "Yeah that will turn some heads for Halloween."

The Cul-Da-Sac was in view as they exited the trail. "Well thank Double D see you later alright I see Sarah and Jimmy might want to say hi." Nazz waved and walked down the hill to the park leaving a smiling Edd. "Well that didn't turn out that bad did it." Double D said to himself. "Considering everything that happened." Double D said to himself again heading for home.

"Double D!" Edd turned around seeing Ed running at him full speed a scared face was traced in Ed's features. "Ed?"Double D was plowed over into the back yard of his house Ed doing a U turn into his Edd's door and up the stairs and right into Double D's room. Double D was flung onto his bed Ed was barricaded the door with his desk and ran to the window looking for anything.

"Ed what are you doing?" moaned Double D getting up. "Double D something happened at Lemon brook." _"Ed seems to be on edge it showed when he talked_." Double D thought not knowing how. "Yeah the animal slaughtering what of it." Double D asked walking to Ed. "Double D I know what caused that and I think its in Peach creek." Ed closed the blinds and pulled out a comic. Double D looked it over, _**"Werewolves the beasts of the moon."**_ it read, "Ed is this what you think attacked the animals." Double D asked rolling his eyes.

"No double D I am serious this time I mean look at the facts didn't you hear the things claws cut it to ribbons and through all that bone." Double D sighed but let Ed continue. "Okay but that not it I stayed up all night and today doing research." Double D couldn't help but shake his head at this. "And there have been more then hundreds of sighting this last 3 month of giant wolf creatures roaming the states."

Double D nodded, "So Ed what is its some freakish large bear or something." Ed shook his head and scratched his buzz cut head. "Double D I know how it might seem but believe me something is going down here just be on guard alright." Ed gave a pleading look which made it worse for Double D. "Okay fine I'll keep a look out." Ed smiled and hugged Double D "Thanks Double D I owe you one." Ed kicked away the desk like nothing and walked out the door saying hi to Edd's dad who was holding a broken door.

"I think I had more doors broken by that boy in the last month then I have in my whole time being here." Double D laughed and nodded pulling up the blinds looking out the window seeing a raven perched on his fence. _"Odd they usually don't come to Wisconsin in the fall." _Double d shrugged and pulled out a note book and sat down on his bed and looked over his notes.

_**With Eddy**_

The night was soon coming in as Eddy walked home from school, "God damn teacher no good school." He growled under his breath the sound of owls hooting in the back round made Eddy walk a little fast. "Stupid birds." Eddy looked around seeing nothing but the trail and trees. The sound of a branch snapping caused Eddy to stop entirely. "Hello any one there?" Eddy called out the sound of moving from his left Eddy turned seeing nothing. "Come on this isn't funny." Eddy growled.

Eddy started to walk again the sound of branches being snapped and something behind him made Eddy start to sweat and run faster. The sound of a howl made Eddy go into a full blown sprint the lights of the Cul-Da-Sac was reassuring. Then all the sound of the forest went out like a light bulb in a white room. Eddy looked behind him seeing nothing the sound of wind blowing was all that was there.

Eddy walked backwards slowly turning around seeing nothing he walked to the hill and sighed with relief. Then a deep growl was heard from behind Eddy. Eddy was shaking and slowly turned around his pupils small with fear. As Eddy turned around a load laugh was heard then five more. "BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eddy glared and watched as Kevin and his cronies came out of the trees.

"Haha very funny ass hole's." Eddy gave them the bird and walked down the trail. None of them even heard as one of Kevin's guys was grabbed from behind and dragged away his dying scream muffled by a large fury clawed hand.

_**Double D's house.**_

Double D brushed his teeth taking a glass of water Double D swished and spit it in the sink sighing double D looked in the mirror at his left cheek and part of his neck the bruise was gone nothing there. Double D touched the spot nothing raw or anything. Edd shrugged and walked to his room yelling good night to his Dad Double D jumped on his bed looking at the ceiling Double D heard a ping from his computer.

Edd turned to see his screen showing a message. Double D walked over and it was from a CHER4LIFE: Double D its Nazz I wanted to know if you could make it to the Halloween dance next Thursday with me?" Double D's eyes widened his mouth turning into a smile Double D typed a quick yes and yelled a "Woohoo!" His father shaking his head down stairs smiled before sipping on a drink of water.


	2. Chapter 2

Slend-Ed

HELLO readers this is the second chapter of the blood watchers seriers the change now before I start I got to say that the Name was just thought of in a instant so don't judge second I hope to make this the longest of all my fan fiction so more review is something I wouldn't mind. And finally I hope you enjoy this and ON WITH THE STORY!

Thinking: _hello_

Talking: Hello

Other/animal: _**Hello**_

_**3.**_

_**2. BLOOD **__watchers __**CHRONICLES: Book one, chapter 2**_

_**1.**_

_**0.**_

The morning of Peach creek was a quiet one, the fall air was sleeping cold air across the orange and yellow leaves. Out side of Peach Creek at the local forest Five police cars were surrounding a area most of the police had the area quarantined police tape was wrapped a long area of trees. A black Chevy truck pulled in a man with a long beard and glasses walked out of it another man younger probably eighteen walked out of the other side. "Chief it a mess in there it's the Johnson's boy." Said one of the police offers walking up a rag covered his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Asked the chief his voice deep and rough. "Yeah a wallet was found on the other half." The police offers then looked away his face green. The Eighteen year old walked to the police tape and looked around blood was splattered every where also entrails. A corpse from the waste down was strung up a tree its top half was ripped to shreds. "Jesus Christ." the eighteen year old looked down before puking. "Show some stomach rookie please this is still being tested for D.N.A yelled one of the police officers.

The rookie nodded and saw the bottom half on the other side of the trees the body's whole guts and all where hanging out it looked like the top half was dragged away. "Sheriff just what the fuck can do that." The rookie backed off and looked at the chief with a stern look. "The same thing that slaughter those animal's rookie." the police wrapped the body and the chief went to tell the parents at the station.

_**Else where.**_

Double D woke with a start his stomach quenched as did most of his muscles fear raced through double D's mind but soon was put to ease. "God damn nightmares." Double D sighed and looked at the clock it was 6:45 am early even for him at times. Double D sighed as he cracked his back the sound of a quick pop Double D tossed away his bedding and walked to the shower.

After getting most of his chores done and gotten ready Double D left a yellow sticky note for his dad who must of slept in. Double D smiled as a knock at his door and a "Sock head lets go I don't want to be late." Double D opened the door and Eddy tapping his foot to a beat looked up. "Took ya long enough lets go Ed's already there." Double D nodded and shut the door.

Eddy looked at double D then punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" Double D rubbed his shoulder laughing. "That was for not telling me it was your birthday sock head." Double D smiled and nodded For some reason he hated his birthday maybe it was because his uncle and aunt had died when it was his first it just felt wrong to celebrate on that date.

"Sorry Eddy I'll make sure to notify you next time." Eddy rolled his eyes but smiled. "Sure double D, Did Ed give you that bull shit story about werewolves too." Double D nodded and looked around. "Yeah he did it was kinda weird Eddy he seemed really scared." Eddy nodded keeping his face a head. "Yeah but it's Ed come on Knowing him he just watched to many horror movies again."

Double D knew Eddy was right but something was off about it he could feel it. Eddy turned to Double D with a frown, "Did you hear about that guy Kale yet?" Double D nodded a no as they walked across the park no one was there no Jimmy or Sarah playing in the sand box's. "Well they found his body ripped in two over by the old mansion by the creek." Double D stopped and looked at Eddy.

"You must be joking right." Eddy's frown got deeper, "No I'm not he was found this morning dude it was bad I mean real bad they barley could identify the body hadn't his wallet been on his other half. Double D felt his stomach lurch as he heard this. "You wana know what really fucked up though." Double D walked forward catching up to Eddy. "And what could be worse then that Eddy?"

Eddy looked at double D his face green probably sick, "Me and Kevin's gangs were the last to see him alive." Double D shook his head a little. " Pardon my French but Shit dude." Eddy nodded and saw the yellow and orange bus parked ready to go. "Yeah well if shovel chin try's to blame it on me I was home studying for my history quiz." Double D laughed at that.

"What is so funny about me studying." Double D laughed a little harder before stopping. "No offense Eddy but I know that's a lie." Eddy glared but smiled, " By Joe you really studied didn't you?" Eddy chuckled and walked to the bus. "Let's just say that your rubbing off on me sock head." Eddy walked up the steps and into the bus getting into the back with Ed.

Double D walked in he turned to see Nazz waving at him a smile crossing her face. Double D blushed and nodded trying not to fall. Double D got to the back and sat next to Eddy. "See sock head told ya your going to be fine now its me I got to worry about of getting a date." Double D laughed at that pretty much falling off his seat getting only a couple people attention.

"Oh Ha Ha very funny Sock head."

_**After Second Period.**_

Double D looked at the Algebra problem with ease but his mind was somewhere else something felt wrong today he just didn't know what. The door opened loudly Double D looked over seeing three girl one blonde another brown and another red haired. _"Great Kankers."_ Edd thought looking away from the three sisters. _"The only one that changed was MARIE! Of all people." _Double D looked over at Eddy who was looking at the Kankers with little interest that was till he got a look at Marie.

She had changed over the years her hair was brown no more blue left. her eyes were shown to be green a emerald green. The age of puberty were nice for her not trying to be perverted Double D shook his head. Her curves were great and was her shape as a woman, Double D looked at the quiz trying to be aroused like that. Eddy unfortunately was all over it he was drooling like a wolf in a cartoon. (No pun intended.) "Eddy get your self together man." Double D shoved Eddy a bit getting him out of his daze.

"Did I just droll for a Kanker?" Eddy asked Double D '_ accidentally.' _dropped his math book on Eddy's fingers getting his answers, "Ow." Double D snickered and went back to listening to the teachers lecture of not being late.

Double D, Ed and Eddy met after third to go to lunch the tree walked to the cafeteria the sound there names being called they turned around seeing Johnny running to them his face in shock. "guys did you hear abou-" Johnny was interrupted by Eddy, "Yeah about Kale I know." Double D nodded as well, "I dont know what happened to Kale?" The three looked at Ed and sighed, "Kale was killed in a wild animal attack last night." Johnny answered his head down.

Ed looked at his two friends as they nodded, "I need to get going guys I'll catch up later." Ed yelled running to the office, Double D and Eddy exchanged looks of nervousness. "What was that about?" Johnny never got his answer as Double D and Eddy ran after Ed yelling his name. Johnny held the shard on his neck and went back to lunch trying to figure out what was going on in his home town.

Ed was running full speed out the door heading to his bike he needed to get home and do more research this was something he needed to be do. But he never saw Double D and Eddy to his left already going to tackle him. "Ed!" Out of instinct Ed yelled with his arms wide, "Hello-ugh." Eddy smashed Ed off his bike and onto the ground Double D right after. "Ed what the hell are you doing?" Eddy growled getting him up helping Double D carry him inside.

"Guys listen to me I need to do more research on this come on!" Ed yelled Unknowingly not seeing a red eyed creature in the outskirts of the fences covered in shadow only its red beaming eyes were shown and a deep growl escaped the beast before it's eyes disappeared into nothing.

**_last period._**

Double D watched as Eddy and Ed talked trying to get an agreement of what Ed was and was not to do. The teacher had stepped out to get some test graded when he was probably out smoking with the rest of the teachers. the class was to have a free time to get caught up and to study. Double D was reading the book, "_The five that changed."_ it was intriguing on how the characters reacted to the super powers it was great.

Double D got the smell of lavender in his nose again it had been happening the last couple of days for some reason he could smell Nazz coming if that's not creepy at all. Then the smell of sweat and cheap deodorant filled Double D's nose making him cough hard the smell was immense. "Hey Double D mind if me and Kevin sit here?" Double D stopped coughing and nodded before coughing again. "You alright Double D you look like you just breathed in smoke." Double D waved a hand saying he was fine.

Nazz nodded and sat down Kevin right next to her, Double D looked at Kevin his face was torn between sad and angry his eyes looked red. Double D tried no to think about the picture of a ripped in two Kale. The clock seemed to click louder then usual today Double D herd every tick and tock from the clock it was old very old. Even with all the commotion Edd could hear it.

Double D looked at his friends as they messed around with pencils flicking them into the ceiling. "_Come on double D put it together."_ He told himself the feeling his gut wrench in coldness Double D slightly slammed his head on the desk everyone ignoring the sick teen. Then like a flick of the lights it was gone Double D looked up his eyes were blurry but the headache was gone as the coldness. He looked around everyone was gone No Eddy or Ed Kevin, Nazz where gone.

"_Where is everyone?" _Double D looked around the class was empty the light from the window was gone only a blood red moon showed. _"What in Sam's hell?" _Double D stood up looking around the large classroom not a single bit of life was there. Double D moved away from his seat only to almost trip. His feet felt like they were filled with lead, A deep howl erupted through the the room coming from the hallways. Double D's eyes widened he ran to the door to shut it being slowed down by the feeling in his feet. Another howl rang through the hallway only a couple of classrooms away.

Double D slammed the door hoping to keep whatever was out there away from him, but the door never shut only a large grey fur hand was stopping it black claws scratched the door leaving only splinters as the door opened. Double D stepped back his pupils shrank as the thing gave a dark chuckle and walked forward. Its height was enormous 7 feet tall built lean a muzzle full of white sharp teeth. It was something out of a horror movie that Ed would make them watch.

"W-What are you?" Double D felt the glass window stop his movement the red from the moon made the beast more intimidating it hunched over its back showing deep breathing. Edd looked around for any means of a weapon or escape. Double D turned to the best it's face rose its breathing stopped. Double D held his breath, **_"HOOOOOOOOOOWWWWLE!_**

Double D's eyes widen as he leap backwards hi face covered in sweat he took a deep breath his eyes darted around everyone was looking at him the class was there the sun was showing through the class room. "sock head you alright." Eddy asked Ed was behind him others went back to packing their stuff the bell was about to ring. "Double D what's wrong?" Asked Ed Double D starred at the image in his head the beast reds eyes never leaving his sight.

"DOUBLE D!" yelled Eddy yelled Edd snapped out of it and stood up the bell rang the other were already out the door. "Sorry guys just a nightmare." Double D put his stuff in his bag. "Sock head you fell asleep through class somethings up" Double D gave a smile and shrugged. "Just a bad dream." Ed looked at Eddy with a concerned look, before leaving behind Double D.

**_peach creek morgue_**

"What do you think Doc?" A doctor looked over the top half of the body a white medical mask covering his face. "Well if you ask me it was a animal not a person." The Rookie scoffed and looked away the trash can to his right. "Well then what kind of animal could do that?" The Chief gave the Rookie stern look, "You think whatever caused this also was responsible for the slaughtering of the animals?"

The doctor gave a nod of yes before pulling out what looked like a tooth, "This is the same one i got from the other animal's mostly the cows stuck in the bones just like the boy." The rookie turned green and looked at the trash can again. "Its a wolf's canine larger though giving me reason to say where dealing with a pack who like the food source."

The Rookie turned over and lost his lunch the Chief rolled his eyes before covering the body with the white sheet blanket. "So where dealing with a pack of wolves common I guess we are in a mountain area of Maine for Christs sake." The doctor nodded to this and pulled of his gloves and mask, "Be careful when you hunt this pack they seem to be starving by the way they body is and I have seen what they can do with a elk when like this." The chief nodded and thanked him and let the man go.

"You should be respectful Rookie this is bad enough as it is without you losing your stomach and bitching about everything." the Chief walked out living the still throwing up Rookie alone. The rookie lifted his head and glared at the door not caring for his commanding officers words. "God damn doctor made me lose my steak." He mumbled walking to the door wiping the throw up off his mouth looking at it in disgust.

The white sheet blanket then moved slightly, the Rookie looked at the sheet then the door he laughed as he walked out thinking nothing of it. not knowing the arm fell down the table swinging black claws slowly moved out of the finger tips of the hand. A dark growl soothed over the white room.

**_Double D's house_**

"Are you sure were allowed to be in here?" Eddy asked looking at the ladder to the attic, "Oh so now you don't want to do something that gets you in trouble." Double D laughed climbing up, Ed snickered as he followed. "Hey I just want to at least go a good week without getting in trouble with your dad." Eddy yelled going up the latter. "Tell me why were up here again." Ed shrugged and looked at Double D who looked like he was well looking for something. "Uh sock head what are you looking for?" Edd stopped looking and moved a large cardboard box out of the way showing five trunks. "Bingo."

Eddy looked at the five trunks they were black with silver corners, "oh oh are they filled with secrete portal's to the eight dimension." Yelled Ed a hopeful look in his eyes, "Sorry Ed I don't think my Uncle has that." Edd opened the trunks it was hard to see at first but a shiny glint traced out a silver colored handle. "What are those?" Eddy walked up and grabbed the handle, "If you guys wanted to know what was in the attic I could of told you." Eddy froze and turned around Ed was smiling with a wave. "Hey ." Ed yelled.

Double D gave a meek smile, "Dad." Eddy backed off the trunks and walked to Ed. "Those trunks belonged to Eddward's Uncle as he already told you." Ed looked at the open trunk now seeing what looked to be a Axe head. "He collected weapons and books about the age of stone and steel." Edd looked at the trunk and pulled out a sheath it was a sword its handle had knuckle protectors dust covered the sheath he blew it off on the sheath.

A name was inscribed on the sheath, _"Beast carver."_Double D thought, "He liked that stuff his wife too it how they met acutely." Ed looked at the blade with a slight confusion then horror scratched across his face but he held it in. "Well I'll let you guys do whatever. Also Eddward I will be gone for the next couple days a old friend is coming to drop some stuff off." Double D nodded as his father walked down the steps.

"See you didn't get in trouble Eddy." Teased Double D Ed laughed and walked down Eddy looked at Double D his face was in a trance like fixture, "You sock head come one we don't want Ed to ruin that ant farm of yours." Double D nodded and put the sword back in the trunk he moved the cardboard box bac and shut the attic latter up with the door.

"Double D come look your ants like me." Ed chanted from his room, Double D rolled his eyes and walked in Eddy was laughing on his bed as Ed was covered in black ants all crawling over his hand. Which was now three times its normal size. Double D snickered and walked to his computer as Eddy ran away from the ant infested Ed around his room.

Then Double D saw his neighbor across the street Nazz looking out her window waving at him, He gave a small wave and typed on his computer. _"Hey." _Double D typed, the message only took a couple seconds. Nazz looked at the compute she seemed to be laughing. Double D's computer binged he looked at the message. _"Very funny Double D how's it going?" _Double D leaned backed and shrugged Nazz looked like she was holding back a laugh and pointed behind him. Double D turned to see Ed and Eddy making faces.

**_HELLO READERS I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER IF IT DIDDN'T MAKE SENSE THEN SORRY YOURS TRULY deathmark38_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers this is the third chapter of blood chronicles and I hope you review and enjoy.

Thinking:_ Hello_

Talking: Hello

Other/anything:**_ Hello_**

_**3.**_

_**2.**_

_**1.**_

_**0.**_

_"You just had to follow Ed didn't you, It would just be a walk you said it would be fine you said."_ Double D mentally kicked himself as he lay on the ground on one of the forests main hills he had fallen and now slipped on a twig making him where he was no on the muddy ground wondering why he agreed to go with Ed tot he wood. "Double D you alright!?" Ed yelled above him his timing perfect for double D to groan, "If you feel down a cliff you think you would be fine?" Double D said silently as Ed slid down the hill, "What?!" Double D slowly got up and shook his head, "I said I'm fine Ed."

Ed sliding stopped as he landed next to Edd his smile wasn't gone, "Good then we can keep looking." Double D felt the cold mud make his skin have goose bumps. "What are we looking for exactly?" Double D asked as he walked over a log following Ed, "Were looking for any sign of wolves Double D." Ed seemed happier saying that Edd just felt sick of the mud.

"And why in sam's hell are we trying to find wolves?" Edd asked stepping in a hole of mud he just realized Ed was not even spotted with mud. "Because if we find out where they are at we tell the police and they get them out of here." Edd sighed and nodded, "Is there any other reason you want to find the wolves ed?" Double D walked forward until he hit Ed that had stopped.

"What's wrong Ed?" Double D was hushed by Ed who placed a hand over his mouth, "You hear that?" The forest was dead quiet no noise was any not even the leaves moved. "No I don't hear any thing..." Double D realized what he meant no woods were meant to be this silent, "Double D we should head back."

Ed turned around slowly and started to walk faster with each step Edd looked in front of him seeing nothing but the smell of blood reached his nose he paled a bit and walked back to Ed shaking his head at the thoughts that swarmed him. The feeling Ed wasn't saying everything on top of them.

Double D sat down in his chair as Eddy laid on the bed sighing, "So any word from Ed?" Double D shook his head and nodded, "Yeah I think he just shut out into his room again." Eddy leaned up and rolled his eyes, "Alright getting lumpy out of our minds what are you going to dress as for the dance?"

Edd looked at Eddy and smirked, "Why do you want to know?" Double D stood up and grabbed his watch putting it on. "What can a best friend not ask what you want to wear for Halloween?" Eddy smirked and tossed a piece of paper at Edd. "Just a scare crow this year eddy."

"Oh come on that's the best you could come up with?" Double D snickered and shrugged, "Says the guy that dressed like a dead rock star." Eddy gasped and face palmed, "Has a date before me is burning me with jokes, what have I done to you double D?" The two laughed and Edd went to his closet and grabbed his coat, "Were are you heading?" Double D smiled and pointed to the end of the street, "Work Eddy I told you remember before you came over that I was needed at the pet shelter Bruce is acting up again.

Eddy sighed and got up, "You and animals I swear first bugs then small rodents now dogs and wild cats." Double D smiled and nodded, "Well you could always go hang out with Johnny I bet he wouldn't mind your company." Eddy nodded and walked out with Double D Eddy waved and walked to Johnny's talking to himself Edd snickered and smiled heading over to the Pet shelter his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Edd hummed to himself as he walked past the bus stop he remembered Bruce his so far almost adopted pet, The rottweiler was a great dog when he started he met him just as a pup and raised the little guy to what he was known. David his boss never could get close to the dog when he had his tantrums so he would call him over and he would calm Bruce with walk and treat if good.

Double D could see is breath in the air as he looked up a small smile traced his face, He loved october it was one of the best seasons in peach he always wonder what was like outside of his home town, He only left for field trips and some time with eddy and Ed to family things. Never once had he seen the long rolling hills of the road that led out of here.

Edd looked to his right seeing the shelter he felt a small shiver go up as the wind seemed to roll in and smack him in the face he walked quickly in side hearing a familiar bark he grabbed the jar full of snacks mostly dog treats and walked into the kennel."Bruce?" The dogs barking stopped and Double D smirked he got to the last cage and there was his pet in his mind anyway. Bruce was pure black brown-eyed and an athlete dog he was pretty much all muscle besides his beer gut.

"Hey boy what are you barking at huh?" Edd said softly Bruce walked over and turned his head he seemed on edge to Double D so he put his hand through the metal fence and with a treat. That got the his attention he licked Edd's hand just like Double D taught him Edd opened his hand as he let Bruce eat it the other animal seemed to be either quiet or asleep. Edd shook his head it was a first for him usually the cat would scratch a dog and a whole wild of noise wold break out every night he was here.

Bruce barked getting Double D out of his thoughts he pulled his hands out from the cage and grabbed his keys and unlocked the cage Bruce wagged his stumpy tail happily as Edd opened the door wide open Bruce walked out slowly and growled which Edd was confused by the sound of something breaking a small noise like some one cursing made Double D's eyes widen. "What in sam's hell?" Edd walked over to the injury ward of the building and saw a hooded figure searching through some bottles a roll of medical wrap in their hand.

The lights were odd how he could see the person was beyond him he turned the light switch the person flinched and stood still hoping to god that the lights were motion sensored. "Alright turn around and tell me what you're doing before I call the police." Edd leaned on the wall a bored look, David had told him about people busting in here before for drugs but he at least thought it would happen after his shift. The person turned around long brown hair leaked from the hood he was surprised, "Marie?"

Marie Kanker pulled off her hood her face shocked then with an annoyed look, "Double D jesus you scared me half to death!" Marie put a hand to her chest leaning on the counter, "What are you doing here?" She asked Bruce walked next to Edd turning his head to the girl. "I work here, I should ask why your here?" Marie seemed to remember and ran to the door Double D went to stop her when a dog's cry came from the door. "I found this Dog by the road driving home her leg looked broken." Marie said opening the door Edd held it open seeing the Kankers large bed truck a white and grey fluffy dog was pulled out Marie walked over he helped her to the table setting the dog down.

"So you broke into the pet shelter to help a dog?" Edd asked grabbing an empty needle the dog whined trying to move, "Yeah it looked closed and she was crying so loud so I panicked." Marie watched Double D and tried to calm the dog Double D put the needle into a large bottle and pulled a clear liquid into it the dog whined louder and tried to get away. "Hold her still this should help her with the pain." Edd ordered Marie tried and failed as the Dogs back legs kicked at her the left front leg dangled badly broken.

Edd handed her the needle and told her to grab more wrapping from the counter as she left Double D seemed in a trance he lowered his head and looked the dog in the eyes it seemed to growl but stopped when his eyes turned black he didn't even notice all there was in his white eyes were black orbs no more colors in them. The dogs breathing seemed to calm down and Double D's eyes turned back he coughed and leaned back Marie grabbed the wrapping and looked at the dog then Edd, "How did you do that?" Double D looked at her and shrugged he grabbed the needle and slowly put it in her shoulder she whined for a second before she slumped the drug kicking in.

"So you know what you're doing?" Marie asked handing him the wrappings he nodded and sighed, "My boss David taught me how to do this." She nodded and walked around the table as he worked on the dogs legs she was a little ancy for him to finish. "I never knew you worked here but I can see since you were always an animal person." She said more to her self than him. Edd slowly wrapped the leg and put a small bit of plaster from the small fridge in the room and put it over the wrapping. "Um...Are you going to keep her here?" Marie asked looking around Bruce looked at the two bored he laid on the ground flapping his lips.

"If you want to, far as I know its your dog." Edd said putting down the finished cast and leaned back, "Man never thought this would happen on a Saturday night in peach creek." He mumbled walking over to the sink and washed his hands. "Really!" Marie said happily but then shook her head sighing, "I mean really." She said less enthusiastic Double D chuckled and turned around wiping his hands on his pants, "Yeah BUT she has to get some paper work filled out before I give her to ya." Edd said Marie nodded smiling, "Sure."

Edd waved as Marie left she thanked him with her new dog lily in the front seat with her the dog was out cold but was snoring loudly not in much pain, He had told her to give the dog a pill every day for the next week in a hot dog or peanut butter for the leg and not to let her chew at the cast. Marie soaked it up and let Lilly have a red collar. Double D was happy with how the night ended he closed the door and let Bruce have an extra treat for not barking at the dog. Edd whistled as his phone vibrated. Double D pulled it out and saw it was Eddy.

He flipped it open, "Hello?" Music could be heard in the back ground, "Hey sock head listen I just got a call from Ed he wants to meet at his house said it was an emergency?" Double D sighed and looked at Bruce the dog rolled over board, "Meet you there, hey Eddy are you a dog person?"

* * *

Eddy looked at his phone Edd was late he sighed the moon gave little lights Ed had told him not to come alone without Double D to his house it annoyed him but he did it any way he looked at the trees no wind was present but they still moved birds of bats maybe to him he wasn't as scared of the dark as most but it was the stuff that was in the dark that scared him more than needles like when he was in middle school. The thoughts of middle school made him smile his eight grade year was a good one. Got to go to the best party's and events became somewhat better in football and got his first kiss from who he would never tell.

Eddy then looked over seeing Double D and a dog that was to Edd's mid stomach in height it was huge. He was about to yell but when the dog ran over and sat in front of him butt to the ground panting happily,_"Yeah Double D is just to good with animals..."_ "Hey Eddy whats up with Ed?" Eddy sighed and walked across the street to Ed's house the two became quiet as they got to the door opening the door Eddy quietly walked to the basement door and down the stairs Double D whistling g the dog over quiet as possible.

Ed's lights were on and the sound of him talking to himself was a bad sign but then again it wouldn't be Ed if he wasn't doing it. Eddy opened the door and saw that even though Ed finally cleaned his room the place was full of comics pieces of paper with notes all over them the Tv was on with some sort of show and Ed was at his Desk cursing.

Eddy knocked on the open door getting Ed's attention he quickly turned around and ran to the two almost seemed like he had forgotten what was annoying him, "Guys you made it!" He yelled grabbing the two in a bone breaking hug Eddy gasped and let out a growl, "Lumpy!" looked at the two, "Hello?" Eddy shoved him off showing a small smirk rolling his eyes.

Double D stepped back snickering a bit at the nostalgic hug and nodded, "Yeah Ed what is the emergency?" Ed noticed the dog and thankfully didn't go and hug the thing, "Oh that I got to show you guy's something!" Ed ran over to the desk and grabbed something running back Ed seemed to be agitated yet thrilled about what he had in his hand. "I found this on the way back from the forest double D." He shoved the thing into his chest before running back to the desk and grabbing more stuff.

Eddy looked at Double D as he held out the object, _"A tooth?" _Eddy thought it was as long as Edd's ring finger the edges looked sharp and the way it looked and size made it seem very strong. "Its a wolf's tooth kind of like Bruce's but larger...way larger." Double D mumbled giving it to Eddy, "Whats this got to do with the emergency lumpy?" Eddy asked checking the tooth. Ed came back and laid a large amount of comics with giant furred beasts with wolf heads and claws black as night.

"Oh not this again.." Eddy moaned rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Ed you can't be serious?" Double D chipped in walking over to the desk seeing lots more of it, "Yes I am serious Eddy, DOuble D these things are out there I know it I mean what else could do that to a cow!" Ed yelled to eddy grabbing the tooth. Edd clicked on the mouse of the computer on the desk the screen was full of pictures of maimed animals and some of witness drawings. Double D paled the drawing reminded him of the nightmare. "Hey sock head you even listening!?" Eddy said walking along Ed's bed shaking his head.

Ed glared at Eddy and slammed a couple more comics down, "Hey I know this sounds crazy-" Eddy interrupted him crossing his arms, "It is crazy I mean Werewolves Ed?" Double D grabbed his head another migraine hitting him. Bruce started to bark not getting Ed's or Eddy's attention. Double D leaned on the desk siting down on the seat. Bruce barked more as Double D closed his eyes the headache getting worse Eddy and Ed yelled more and more loud till, "WILL YOU GUYS BE QUIET!" Everything went dead silent Double D was surprised that no one up stairs had woken up yet.

Ed Looked at double D and then Eddy who looked at Edd with a shocked look, "Listen guys I know that this seems to be another one of my fantasy's I admit that but this is really serious." Ed walked over and to the computer typing fast Double D rolled back Bruce walked over and whined rubbing his head at Double D's side. Eddy sighed and sat down on the bed. "Here the first sightings were up in montana three years ago." Ed moved out of the way showing the picture of something huge in the forest. _"red glowing eyes.."_ Double D thought seeing the picture.

Ed typed more and shook his head, "Five Days ago this was taken 45 miles away from peach creek.." Ed pulled up a picture different forest but the thing from the picture was there more far back the glowing red eyes seemed to spark. Eddy scoffed, "And were supposed to believe that Ed I mean that could be photo shaped so easily." Eddy sighed getting up. "I'm not done Eddy." Ed walked over to his bathroom and Edd remembered what he had done to it made it his photography room. Ed came back shaking a picture and then gave it to Eddy.  
"I took this last night from my porch.." Ed seemed pale as he gave it to Ed.

Eddy looked at the picture and it was Ed's back yard alright the fence and all the thing from the picture was above it was huge the head was barely seen but the eyes glowed as the thing was walking past in the photo, "Woah.." Eddy showed Double D he grabbed the pciture and paled it was the same thing as the witness drawing and the pictures and his nightmares. "Ed your saying you saw this?" Edd whispered shaking a bit. "Yeah I saw it and I nearly thought it was going to get me to if." He walked over to the edge of his bed and held up a long silver looking knife.

"My mom's pure silver knife wasn't with me." He smirked a bit Eddy was shaking his head, "This is nuts.." Double D looked at Bruce he was looking at the picture and growling what ever it was in that picture he didn't like just like Edd, Not one bit.

* * *

Mark walked slowly his jacket was zipped up and his base-ball hat was on he was out side of peach creel out side of the state to be exact he sighed seeing his breath he waited for his package for Edd his brothers son..his son Mark saw the truck and waved it over a large shipment this time he could see the driver waving back Mark walked over he kept a hand on the knife in his pocket. "Hey Mark been long time." The man said getting out of the truck.

Mark nodded with a sigh, "Its been a very long time Nathan." Nathan nodded and walked behind the truck and opened the trunk a large crate was there he slowly moved it to the edge Mark grabbed the other end as they moved it up to the back the sound of glass hitting glass or moving came from inside the box, "Your getting old mate." Nathan joked lifting his end higher to get it off the truck Mark rolled his eyes and jumped to the ground and they got the box off Mark sighed as he set it down. "Eddward is doing well by the way." Nathan Nodded and chuckled, "Great he got a girlfriend yet?" Nathan joked as they moved the crate to Mark's truck.

Mark shrugged, "Beats me he is an odd one but I still love the pup." Nathan put it in the back of the car as Mark slammed it shut. "That will last you another couple of years three tops." Nathan said he put a hand through his shaggy like hair. "When are you going to tell him he only gets a bit left before he moves out." Nathan leaned on the car taking out a cigarette. "I know that..but I don't know how to tell him." Nathan was about to light his cigarette when he looked down. "Three of them they followed me still got that knife?" Nathan asked smiling. "Still got that pistole?" Mark asked.

Nathan nodded and whirled around a pistole for the beast that jumped from behind the truck Mark pulled out the knife as two more erupted from the tree the moon slowly got out from the clouds and the screams of wolves erupted from below.

**_Hello readers I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and liked it so see you again for chapter four and bye bye._**


End file.
